Go Awake
by 2d66
Summary: What happens when Shego goes to sleep in one world and wakes up in another? Based on a challenge by LoveRobin and the series Awake . Rated T to be safe.


I do not own Kim Possible, so dont sue me. And I dont own Awake either, so dont sue me over using it as an idea. Based on a challenge by LoveRobin. I am not sure if this will become Kigo or not, leave a review if you think strongly one way or the other. So now onto our regularly scheduled fanfiction...

**Go Awake**, Chapter 1: The Beginning?

"SHEGO!"

I turned around, nearly taking his head off with a half-hearted swing in his direction.

"Shut the hell up! If you haven't noticed, this whole damn place is swarming with guards!" I yelled in a whisper.

Like always, my cowardly employer retreated and gave a stuttered response: "N…No need to get violent, Shego. I have the utmost confidence in your abilities."

I seriously wonder why I work for this idiot sometimes. "Whatever, just can it."

I turned back to the job at hand, stealing a priceless artifact from some abandoned temple or ancient pyramid thing. Honestly, I couldn't care less what Dr. D wanted to do with it. I just want that rush and sense of freedom I always get from stealing things.

The sound of footsteps caused me to signal Dr. D to get down and hide. I then immediately vanished into the shadows of the narrow hallway, waiting for my prey.

Two armed guards soon came from around the corner, with one strutting like he owned the place.

"I swore I heard something over here, Bob," said the first guard who seemed a little anxious.

His companion attempted to rid his friend of all concern with a wave of his hand: "How many times do I have to tell you, Dave? No one is going to break into this stupid museum. This is the ultimate cush gig."

"I guess you are right."

A predatory grin snuck its way onto my face as I saw just how easy and fun this was going to be. I silently stepped out of the shadows and stood directly behind them before knocking there heads together.

"Could it get any easier?" I asked myself.

"Good job Shego the artifact should be just around that corner," my employer said as he made his way out of his little hiding spot.

We made our way to the room that housed the artifact, with me only having to take out four more guards on our way there. However, as we entered the room I could feel something was off causing me to immediately fall back into the shadows. My dumb employer continued to walk up and grab the artifact like an idiot until a voice startled him.

"Now, now, didn't your mother ever tell you that stealing was bad?" came the calm voice of a certain redheaded heroine.

"Kim…Kim Possible? But how?" Drakken said with complete surprise.

I still don't understand how he is always surprised by her entrances; it seems pretty obvious to me. I mean, how many times does something have to happen before you begin to expect it?

"So not the drama," came her overused catch phrase.

I dropped down from the roof beside Kim. As I did so I noticed the buffoon hanging upside down from what appeared to be a cable tied to his pants. It looked like he was hopelessly entangled until his pants just came completely off, sending him falling smack onto the floor.

"You know Kimmie, you could use better help than that," I said, motioning to the mess currently groaning on the floor.

"I could say the same about Drakken," Kim said while settling into her favorite stance.

"Urgghhhh!" I screamed before charging the redhead with my hands ablaze.

We preceded to exchange blows like we always do, with each of us taking hard hits from the other until one made a mistake.

I knew I was off, I could tell. My responses were slow and my drive wasn't there anymore.

Kim quickly took notice of this, and threw herself into a lightning quick offensive. Several of her hits landed, causing me to be slowly pushed backwards until Kim finally landed a hard kick straight onto my chest. I flew backwards into the concrete wall, leaving an impression of myself as I slumped to the floor.

"You know Shego, I'm beginning to think you've lost your touch," she said as she stood over me with a victorious smile.

I looked up at her with pure anger and hate, but not because of her. It was because….

"Shego! It's time for us to leave!" My employer yelled as a hover craft crashed through the roof of the museum. Apparently the buffoon finally defeated Drakken, not that it was very hard to do so.

I quickly swiped Kim's legs out from under her and ran to the rope ladder attached to the craft. As I got onto the ladder, I looked back at Kim and called out, with a sincere smile, "Until next time Princess."

Kim's confused look receded into nothing as the craft took off to our base.

_A few hours later_

"You should have defeated Kim Possible! Why do you always lose?" Dr. D yelled in his normal after mission rant.

I lit a hand and got in his face in order to silence him. "For your information I don't always lose! And how could you be upset at me when you are always losing to the buffoon?"

"But that's not fai….."

"Just shut up. I really don't care and I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I said, walking out of the room, just wanting to get away from his annoying voice.

When I got to my room, I didn't even bother undressing. I just plopped down on the bed before closing my eyes.

_Seconds later_

"It's time to wake up, darling. Your brothers are waiting for you. Commeee on, Shego..." came a soft and sweet voice.

"How may times have I told you to not wake me up and to call me by my real name?" I said in pure aggravation.

"But sweetie, you know I don't have to go by your rules. I am your mother after all."

Okay this first chapter was short and a little choppy, but I can assure you chapter two will be better. Sadly right now I barely have time to even write this much. Please review and hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
